


Silent Night

by UniWrites



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, I love these three, Siegemas (Rainbow Six), Siegemas 2020 (Rainbow Six), Slice of Life, and need more attention, just some old people spending quality time together, quiet time, sometimes you just need some happiness, they’re so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniWrites/pseuds/UniWrites
Summary: Jackal, Amaru, and Capitão spend some nice quality time at base while everyone else is out drinking
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am writing once again. This was based on an old fic I deleted, but I thought this part was so good I had to upload it on my own. Merry Siegemas once again

“So you were thirteen when you stopped believing in Santa?”  
Amaru’s hysterical cackle filled the living room, forcing Capitão’s cheeks to flush even more. The Brazilian gripped onto his hot chocolate mug.  
“It was the one thing I had to enjoy as a child. Not everyone had a good childhood like you. Just ask Ryad over there.”  
Hearing his name forced the sleeping Spaniard to jolt awake, nearing falling over the couch in the process. “V-Vicente, did you seriously have to wake me…?”  
“Don’t want you missing out on this Christmas fun,” Vicente furrowed his brow in response to Jackal’s less-than-jolly response.  
“B-But I mean, yeah you are right… I never really had Christmas. Y’know, being an orphan and all. But now I have you putas to keep me company.”  
“Hey, I think you’re forgetting I speak Spanish,” Azucena crossed her arms, teasingly pouting. “Te juro que debes de ser estúpido, Ryad.”  
That comment earned the Peruvian a kick to the shin. Vicente calmly took a sip from his hot chocolate while his two best friends continued to act like children. Yes, they were idiots, but they were his idiots.  
Capitão took this time to simply admire the space around him. Almost nobody else was on base at Hereford. Most of the younger folks had gone out to do God knows what. Some may have gone drinking, others just wanted time off base. Only a few had remained on base that evening. In the warmly decorated living area, the walls were decorated with festive reds and greens. Admittedly, the colors were a little too bright for his taste, but Vicente wasn't one to complain. The Brazilian sighed and laid back on the couch, simply taking in the atmosphere. Amaru turned on the radio hours ago, allowing endless Christmas music to fill the ambience with the exact feeling this time of year needed. Some random song about Holidays and snow played on what felt like a loop in the background of the room. The only sound that broke that ambience was the crackling of the fireplace. Thank God the fireplace was being used, letting warmth hug the room like one giant air blanket.  
Admittedly, Capitão adored Christmas. He was a family man at heart. Before joining Rainbow he’d make sure to celebrate the holidays with his kids, but they were now adults with their own families to celebrate with. So here Vicente was, on a military base spending his time drinking hot chocolate with Azucena and Ryad, two of the real friends he had while at Hereford base.  
December 23rd, two days before Christmas. It was the few days before the holidays that truly got the energy on base up. Just yesterday, the Russian operators helped put together an entire Holiday-themed bar. Hell, even some of the team dressed up for the occasion. Vicente chuckled at the memories; Jackal clocked out on the floor after one too many drinks, forcing Mira to drag him back to his room. Tachanka got into another shouting match with Buck and Frost, nearly knocking out a tooth or two from the Canadians.  
The best memory, though, was definitely Kaid in the Santa Outfit. It was Nomad’s idea to make the older gentleman dress up for the occasion, despite neither Sanaa or Jalal being Christians. At first it was clear Jalal wasn’t interested. But as the night went on, the old Moroccan just gave in and allowed himself to have fun for once in his life. It was too good of an opportunity at the time.  
“Vicente, dude how long had you been out for?” Capitão felt Amaru shake him back into reality.. The Brazilian jolted up, nearly headbutting the woman in the process.  
Ryad chuckled a bit watching that, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. “It’s getting late, we should get some rest.”  
Amaru helped Capitão off of the couch, smirking a bit to herself. Ryad waved the pair goodbye and was the first to leave the common area. While Jackal had left to slip off to his dorm, Amaru and Capitão had to walk in the same direction. Having their dorms nearby each other did occasionally have an advantage.  
“You were seriously zoned out, hermano.” The Peruvian elbowed her friend lightly, allowing a chuckle to slip out. “Now go get some sleep. Seriously, you look like insomnia punched you in the face.”  
Vicente rolled his eyes at Amaru’s comment, waving her goodbye as they passed by her dorm room.  
Quietly, Vicente slipped away to his dorm, tiredly rubbing his one good eye. Crap, how late is it? The elder Brazilian grumbled, checking the clock. 1:15 am, a time no old bastard should be up at.  
Removing his eyepatch, Capitão fell face first onto his bed, rolling over to look up at the ceiling. Damn, this goddamn ceiling needs to be fixed as soon as possible. Vicente kept his eye glued to the ceiling, beginning to zone out once again.  
His mind went back to the disaster that was the Christmas bar. It was essentially one disaster after another, but that’s the exact lifestyle needed at Hereford. In a very odd way, it was perfect; old Russian man nearly broke someone’s teeth, Muslim Santa, and a drunk insomniac Spaniard. The Spaniard part was the only bad thing about Jackal, to tell the truth because poor Vicente could only partially understand whatever the hell Ryad and Azucena said to each other at any given moment.  
That wasn’t important at the moment. It was two days until Christmas, and Vicente knew that all hell was to break loose. Some people took Christmas way too intensely, but that was admittedly part of the fun. But for now, the tired old bastard needed some rest. Curling up onto his side, Vicente sighed to himself and allowed himself to slip into his unconscious.  
However, it took nearly thirty minutes for Capitão to finally fall asleep.


End file.
